


RESET

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Monologue, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers, i havent actually played jumin's route yet, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 707 had always loved you, from the very start.





	RESET

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this on amino and tumblr and i overall enjoyed writing this shit at 2am

When I first met you, I was curious, not about the hacker that had sent you here, but about you. As a fellow member of the RFA, I wanted to get to know you. You seemed like a good person... you joked around with me at times, and I was genuinely grateful.

You seemed to enjoy Zen above everyone else, choosing to compliment and flirt with him. You two made a good couple - I was happy for you two. The Echo Girl incident was... unfortunate, although what was more surprising was the hacking of the security system. When Zen said that he had a dream that the hacker was going to kidnap you... I didn't believe him at first, but I wanted to keep you safe above all else.

You and Zen were the perfect couple, and I was happy for you, yet somehow... I felt upset. I didn't know why I felt that way, and I chose to ignore it. You two were happy with each other, and I was glad that you both were happy.

I was so confused when we met yet again. You knew none of us, and it was like you had never existed. Did I have a psychic dream like Zen? Who knows.

You chose Yoosung this time, and although he saw you as Rika, eventually you were able to help him get over her death. You two were such a cute couple... although I wondered, weren't you supposed to be with Zen? It was confusing, yet I ignored it. The security system got hacked once again, yet this time it didn't come as such a surprise. When you two became a couple... I was overcome with sadness once again. I had no idea why I felt such strong feelings towards you dating the other members, I mean, you were happy, and he was happy, so I should've been happy as well. I ignored these feelings and went on with life as usual.

One day, we met again for the third time. Was I hallucinating? Was this all a dream? I had no idea. You got along with Jaehee so well, and you both seemed like the best of friends. The security system got hacked once again, and I fixed it once again. When she quit being Jumin’s assistant and started her own business, I was happy for the both of you... but then it all started once again.

We met once again, and this time you chose Jumin. The events of the first days changed, although the pattern continued. Another bomb threat, another couple. This time... I didn't feel happy for you anymore. You two were happy... I knew I should be glad that you've found happiness once again, yet I couldn't get over this feeling. I didn't know what it was... I wanted you to be with me, not all of the others. Was I... in love? I knew such feelings wouldn't matter, so I chose to ignore it. I tried to pretend I was happy-go-lucky 707 once again, yet this time... it grew harder to put up my façade.

Yet again, I met you again. I put up my mask, knowing that being with you could never happen. I had a dangerous job, and I couldn't ever put you in danger. However, this time... you chose to play along with my jokes. I couldn't understand why. Why would you want to be with me, of all people? Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin... there was others you could be happy with. I couldn't understand why I was the chosen one this time.

This time, I went over to your apartment to fix the security system, although I kept my distance. I was dangerous, and the risks of being with me were countless. You and I could never be together, as much as I wanted it to happen. I avoided you to protect you. I knew that... although I couldn't help but want to be with you.

Then you found my floppy disk hidden within that book, and I was consumed with rage. I didn't understand why... I just didn't want anyone to see that. I wanted to keep that disk safe. However, you were there for me, and as much as I knew that I should stay away from you, I gave in. I showed you the contents of the floppy disks, those precious memories of Saeran... the same man who broke into the apartment. He was the mysterious hacker this whole time... and although I was glad that we met, I wanted to know what they had done to him. V said that he'd take care of him, didn't he? Finding what was in that drawer was indeed a surprise. Mint Eye? I lost all trust in V, the man who had been like a father to me all those years. He was the reason I could escape that hell. He was supposed to protect Saeran, yet he failed.

Eventually, I decided to go to the Mint Eye headquarters. I was so glad that you were here, so glad that I could at least make memories before you lost all memories of me. I loved you so much... I didn't want you to reset. I wanted to be with you.

Seeing V was the definite proof that he had failed. He failed at protecting Saeran, and he wasn't worthy of any trust.

We didn't end up going to the party this time, although I was glad that I spent that time with you. I knew that eventually, it would reset, yet I was used to it by now. Eventually, these memories would cease to exist in your mind, and we would meet yet again.

When you reset, I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be happy with you... why was I the only one who had remembered what happened, who had remembered the time we spent with one another?

This time, we met in the past, a year before everything else. Although, that isn't important right now. I had my chance at loving you, and the story of you and me is over. Now it's time for another story.


End file.
